<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cowpoke and the Fairy by TheMisfits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217925">The Cowpoke and the Fairy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMisfits/pseuds/TheMisfits'>TheMisfits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMisfits/pseuds/TheMisfits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary Cooper/Fredric March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cowpoke and the Fairy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「One Question」<br/>
Gary想问演员部新来的那位梳背头男士一个问题。</p><p>圈子里的人发明了许多行话，来使这种提问听上去更加老少咸宜。但他是Gary Cooper，他只想在某个工作日冲上前，握住Fredric（他的梳背头男士）的肩膀疯狂摇晃，看着对方精心装扮的发型被打散，一缕黑发挂落在那方形额头上，然后问：“你喜欢男人吗？”</p><p>“通常一个男人想知道另一个男人喜不喜欢男人，只有两种原因，”一位导演在精酿酒吧对他说，“他觉得他在追求他，或者他自己想追求他。”这位派拉蒙导演自认性少数社群一员，出于隐私考量不愿透露姓名，要求在所有创作中以John Doe的名义出现。“但我猜你不是第一种情况。”</p><p>“呵，除非‘你好，久仰大名’的内涵义是‘我爱你，我想和你睡觉’，不然就不是。”</p><p>“他来这么多天了，只和你说过这一句话？”</p><p>Gary细长的手指在吧台上敲打。当然不止这一句无关痛痒的奉承，他想说，但两人对白更多的那幕还不如第一次相见和谐。</p><p>“你知道他们那边有卖咖啡的吧，需要我帮你带一杯吗？”Fredric来上班的第三天，他佯装成一位关心新同事的普通前辈上前问道。</p><p>“谢谢，我不知道。如果可以的话，能帮我带一杯热的澳式黑咖吗？”</p><p>“澳式？”</p><p>“就像美式，口感有些不同。”</p><p>“你在美国不喝美式咖啡？”</p><p>Fredric想说什么，最后还是咕哝了几个无意义音节，看着他叹了口气，“就黑咖啡吧，谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>「Two Attempts」<br/>
私闯同事化妆间这种事Gary是第一次做。</p><p>计划是去不留痕迹地翻一翻Fredric在片场的化妆间，看看能否找出这位新同事属于这个圈子的证据。比如，甜腻的香水，沾了香水的手帕，存放手帕的精致提包。</p><p>这种计划像直接从古板又老套的好莱坞电影剧本里摘出来一样。接下来的故事进展，大制片厂长看了也要鼓掌。当他在空间有限的木质房间里像猎犬一样搜寻，小心不碰倒桌上摆放的瓶瓶罐罐时，化妆间的主人推门而入。</p><p>“你在我房间做什么？”Fredric手里握着一杯咖啡。</p><p>“只是……看到这里没有锁门。”</p><p>“他们告诉我没有必要这样做。”</p><p>“我来就想告诉你有必要这样做，”Gary努力使自己听起来像那些他扮演过的胸有成竹的男主角，“最近有人偷……被偷了东西。你不能太相信这里的人。如果你撞见的不是我，是那个贼的话，那你就有麻烦了——你不去拍摄吗？”</p><p>“我比你想象得强壮，我觉得我可以解决。” Fredric抿了一口咖啡，“那边要停一会儿。灯光师吐了，可能他觉得我的脸难看，或者他昨天吃了坏掉的沙丁鱼，我感觉第二种可能性大一点，因为你可以从地上看出来……”他低下头偷笑一声，迅速恢复扑克脸，清了清嗓子。“你还有什么事吗？”</p><p>“我现在就走，”他恨不得Fredric的化妆间有他在片场见过的那种特技活动门，允许他在三秒钟内迅速从观众视野消失。逃离至门口两三步距离时，他像想到些什么，回头看着正在喝完最后一点咖啡的Fredric，“我觉得你的脸很美。这话来自Gary Cooper，“他比划了一下自己，“所以大概有点分量。”</p><p>在好莱坞电影里，男主角在达成目标（无论是事业还是爱情）前至少要失败三次。于是Gary第二次和Fredric打照面时并没有被从前的尴尬经历挫伤。他主动帮Fredric带了一杯咖啡（强行将纸杯塞进对方手里），“你喜欢音乐剧吗？”他问。另一种他认为不着痕迹的刺探方式。</p><p>“看过几部，没有特别喜欢，”Fredric说，“太吵闹，而且肤浅。我更喜欢戏剧。”</p><p>“莎士比亚？”</p><p>“比如莎士比亚。”</p><p>“有什么推荐吗？”Gary也觉得这句话很傻，但他总要让谈话进行下去，而评价莎士比亚绝非他擅长的领域。谈论文学你只有两条路可以走。对一部作品发表看法，或者让对方评价他喜欢的作品。</p><p>Fredric的眼神分明在说“你开玩笑吗”，“你可以从《第十二夜》开始。所有人都喜欢喜剧。戏剧要在舞台上才能获得生命，但如果你今晚有时间在家读一遍剧本也可以。”</p><p>Gary隐约记得Fredric口中这个剧本曾在多年前激起他内心隐秘的想象，但他一时想不起来故事究竟哪里激动人心。“说到书，”他现在只想让谈话继续下去，没有什么比一场顺畅的闲聊更能建立良好印象，“我喜欢吉卜林。”</p><p>“那个写童书的？”</p><p>“对，但他的故事，所有人都喜欢好的故事。”他着急地解释，“而且他也写诗，有一首，关于爱尔兰的仙子，”他突然意识到自己正在创造一个绝妙的双关，“那些仙子隐藏在人类世界。你确实很难发现人群中的仙子，对吧？”</p><p>【热知识：Fairy原意为仙子、小精灵，后来在口语中引申为对男同的称呼（有贬义，但也被用于自嘲）】</p><p>Fredric没有掩饰他的迷惑，“可能吧。”</p><p>“但是一个仙子总能发现另一个仙子。”Gary用重音又强调了两次“仙子”。</p><p>“或许你是对的。嘿，我要回去了，场记马上要叫我了。”Fredric拍了拍Gary的手臂，“和你聊天很愉快。别忘了读剧本。”</p><p> </p><p>「Three is for March」<br/>
自上次进展顺利的闲谈，Gary和他同事的交集似乎走入了僵局。像道具人员粘连木板时用的暗黄凝胶，粘在刷子上甩不掉，又无法滴落。Fredric满足于眼下的关系，但Gary不会止步于普通朋友。</p><p>就算是圣人也有耐心用完的一天。</p><p>“策划部门的人想约你吃晚饭，今晚7点。”Gary报出一间高档餐厅的名字，“他说想谈谈你的事业。”</p><p>Fredric看上去并不相信他的话。“不可以在这里谈吗？”</p><p>“他的意思是，呃，有些事情要在那个氛围才比较适合说。而且他让你把整个晚上预留出来，后续可能还会有些活动……”他摆出一副高深莫测的神情，斜眼看着Fredric，后者恍然大悟般点点头。“我明白了，告诉他我会去的。”</p><p>策划部门的人，呵，Gary看着Fredric心满意足离开。他编的，如果不是Fredric两次以工作繁忙拒绝他共进晚餐的邀请，他也不需要用这种下流招数。当晚他不客气地坐到Fredric对面时，他也没有再费心隐瞒，直截了当地说今晚不会再有别人来了。</p><p>“但你知道这种邀请什么意思吧，”Fredric起身要走，他探前一把抓住对方的手腕。</p><p>“你想说什么……”</p><p>“我想说性。”这不是拍电影，他们不必担心这句台词被戴老花眼镜的审查人员删减。“跟男人上床，有权势的男人。如果是这样，这个男人也可以是我。虽然我和策划部的人没关系，但我可以替你在高层那里美言几句。我的话在他们那里有分量，你可以相信这点。”</p><p>Fredric转身坐回凳子上的时候，Gary知道自己成功了。</p><p>「A Four-Letter Man」<br/>
接下来的事就简单多了。开车带人回家的途中，Gary胃里突然泛起一股难受的滋味。这就是他追求了两个月的约会吗？这又和路边找一位好看的妓女过夜有什么区别？但在忘开转向灯被一辆黄色私家车狂鸣喇叭警告后，他决定先将注意力放在眼前。眼前的路。眼前的人。</p><p>Gary得说看着Fredric把自己清洗干净，全身赤裸，拘谨地坐在床上，这幅景象已经让他硬了几分。他没有费力气说任何助兴的话，直接将人推倒在床垫上，分开对方两条腿。Fredric试图并拢腿根，被他掐了一把作为警告，只能被迫维持双腿大开的姿势，隐私部位彻底暴露在床伴面前。Gary满意地看到这番羞辱逼红了Fredric的眼眶。</p><p>“你害羞了吗？”他故意问。Fredric当然不肯回答。“放心，我会好好对你的。”他从床边拿过早已准备好的润滑剂，仔细润湿自己的手指，毫无征兆地将湿乎乎的食指捅进Fredric隐秘的穴口。Fredric发出一声惊叫，随后咬紧嘴唇，任凭Gary再陆续加入两根手指，在他屁股里模仿性交的动作，并大声夸赞他的屁股紧得像小男孩。这次润滑比以往都细致。Gary知道自己有的是时间。等Fredric能够轻松容纳他三根手指后，Gary握着对方的大腿腿根，把人向上推，两条长腿顶到胸前，就这个姿势把自己送了进去。他不等对方适应就开始大开大合地抽插，温热的内壁下意识收缩，抗拒着陌生人入侵，但无法阻止他在Fredric体内横冲直撞，硬是操开那紧致的肠道。不停颤抖的后穴夹得他发出舒服的闷哼。</p><p>“我不管你是不是四个字母的男人了，Fredric，我看你是五个字母的女人。”Gary喘着气说。身下人的哭叫没有激起他任何怜悯，那具曾令他朝思暮想的精瘦身体现在只令他感到愤怒和不甘。他的Fredric，本该是他的Fredric，在过去两个月里对他的暗示不问不顾，却在一通电话后打扮整齐坐在高档餐厅，等着爬上派拉蒙大佬的床。那些人大概会更不客气地使用他，把他当成某种廉价玩具，在他身上各处留下糟糕的痕迹。</p><p>【热知识：在俚语里，a four-letter man指homo，a five-letter women指bitch】</p><p>“哪五个字母，你知道吧，拼出来，”Gary下身凶狠地撞了几下，看着对方呜咽着颤抖。</p><p>“求你……”</p><p>“莎士比亚的书迷，还有不会拼的单词？”</p><p>“B……B……I……T……C……H……”</p><p>“对，这就是你，一个婊子，我不明白我在费什么劲。”</p><p>他的小婊子的后穴已经被撑开到允许主人自由进出的程度。他疯狂地在Fredric的身体上发泄自己积累数月的欲望，一次比一次狠地贯穿对方的甬道。肉体碰撞发出色情的啪啪声，多余的润滑剂被挤出，让两人交合的地方噗嗤作响。被压在身下的男人忍不住哭泣喘息，被迫承受年下同事的野蛮对待。</p><p>完事后，Gary将被干得情绪崩溃的黑发男人搂进怀里。“你是我在派拉蒙操过最爽的人。”他说，呼吸还没有平复，鼻息打在对方脖子上。</p><p> </p><p>「Five」<br/>
利用前辈身份性剥削你看上的同事，这种事只有零次、一次和无数次。Gary显然不是前两者。</p><p>他会在拍戏间隙把人叫到化妆间，只需一个意味深长的眼神，Fredric就主动趴到墙上，解开皮带，将裤子褪到脚踝处，露出即将被使用的地方。他会用唾液随意润滑就操进去，对方会难受地哼哼，但还是努力垫起脚尖方便他顶弄。兴起他会在那个挺翘的屁股上落几巴掌，看着它变成漂亮的粉色。完事后，他会后退几步，看着精液从Fredric被操肿的小穴流出来，顺着白皙的大腿落进地面那团衣物里。他能感觉到Fredric整个人羞耻地发抖，但他不欣赏完眼前的景象，绝不会允许对方提裤子离开。</p><p>有时打屁股会成为他惩罚的手段。Fredric的态度让他有一丁点不满意，可能只是今早在摄影棚里装作看不见他，都会被他叫到化妆室。他会指挥Fredric在他桌前的木椅旁跪下来，裤子脱了，上半身趴在椅子上，赤裸的臀部顶着椅子边缘翘起。他会像管教不听话的孩子那样，用皮带狠狠抽打撅在他面前的屁股，直到那两团软肉被责罚得又红又肿。趴在椅子上的人会呜咽着求他停下，打得狠了会扭屁股想躲，膝盖在地板上乱划。</p><p>当他丢下凶器，绕到受罚者面前，跪下来捧起那张脸，温柔吻上对方嘴唇时，Fredric立即张开嘴配合起他的动作，不带任何反抗，甚至主动将舌头伸了出来，像讨好主人的宠物狗。</p><p>两个月前Gary不敢相信这种事会发生。</p><p>他履行了承诺。他向制片厂高层要求给Fredric涨薪酬，理由是他看好这位新人，并且相信制片厂应该做更大努力留住他。他还向一位导演暗示Fredric可以参与一些更具挑战性的项目。他把这些事告诉Fredric时，毫不夸张地说，对方眼睛亮得像第一次见到雪的小苏格兰梗犬。</p><p>如果两人的关系停留在冰冷的床第交易，Gary也绝非不能接受。但他不可能不注意到Fredric态度上的变化——压抑的恐惧正在消散，取而代之的是微妙的示好。某天在片场，他撞见身着燕尾礼服的Fredric。他上前主动帮Fredric调整歪掉的领结时，年长男人借机抓住他一只手，迅速在手背上吻一口。他惊讶地抬起头，迎面撞上一个有些调皮的笑。</p><p>那次他和Fredric一起下班，遇见七、八位守在制片厂门外的记者，Fredric笑着把大衣竖起来，挡住两人的脸，“猜猜我们明天会不会登上头条——好莱坞另类绯闻。”他得意地说。闪光灯在叫嚣。镁粉爆裂的声音像飞蛾扑腾。“给他们一辈子，他们连我们昨晚做了什么都猜不出。”Gary轻描淡写地回答。</p><p>他也不能忽视Fredric在性事中越来越主动。不再只是像死尸一样躺着，被折腾疼了叫两声，而是主动摇屁股配合他的动作，喊他的名字。那天回到家，他急吼吼地将西装革履的Fredric扑倒在床上亲吻，一只手要去解他的皮带。Fredric在他的双唇转向自己的下颚和脖子时别过脑袋，喘着气问：“你这个农场捅牛的又要来捅我了吗？”这个称呼并没有激怒牛仔，他轻轻咬了咬对方耳垂，细声说道：“暴露身份的仙子就是这个待遇。”</p><p>【热知识：cowpoke是牛仔的俚语称呼，起源于农场将牛装车送去宰杀时，需要有人在一旁用巨大的叉子捅（poke）牛，把牛赶上车，J. C. Cante在他的西部小说里解释这种称呼在从前有贬义，通常用于形容在农场干杂活的帮工，即那些次一等的“牛仔”】</p><p> </p><p>「At Sixes and Sevens」<br/>
所以他们现在是恋人了吗？这个问题他没有问过Fredric。他想象Fredric会垂下眼睛，目光和回答都极力逃避。他自己也不确定问题的答案。他们故事的开场显然不同于传统情侣。但重要的是他爱Fredric，他猜测Fredric也喜欢他。不过谁又敢保证呢？男宠可以出于生存目的讨好主人，而且该死的，Fredric是个演员！</p><p>思考这种问题令他头脑混乱。他本可以让这种疑虑随着两人交往时间而冲淡，但在那天到来之前，那个英国男人先入侵了他的生活。他看着英国人用字正腔圆的欧陆口音和Fredric交谈，谈话总以两人的微笑或轻微肢体接触结束。他该焦虑吗？他只有无处发泄的憋屈，Fredric近期对他的问候只能换来他阴阳怪气的回话。Fredric不知道发生了什么，每次只是摇摇头离开，在Gary眼里更成了精神背叛的罪证。</p><p>当英国人向他寻求建议，内容还是该给Fredric两周后的生日准备什么礼物时，他的怒火爆发了。事后Fredric可能会形容说他体内“绿眼睛的怪物”发了疯，但此刻这位莎翁剧爱好者只能沦为这头怪物的猎物。</p><p>他把人双手用领巾反绑在身后，把人摆成跪趴的姿势，脑袋贴着床垫，双腿打开，屁股向施暴者高高撅起。Fredric还不知道发生了什么，以为这又是他男朋友的情趣玩法，直到屁股感受到一股炸裂般的疼。他痛得撑不住身子，侧身倒下，大腿上又挨了更重的一下，身后传来冷冷的警告声，要求他摆好姿势。</p><p>如果说皮带尚且算文明人的工具，马鞭就彻底属于原始野蛮私刑的刑具。粗糙的皮革落在光裸的皮肤上，带起一片不均匀的深红。没几下那个屁股就肿得像熟烂的桃子，最严重的地方泛起骇人的青紫。受罚者不顾形象地哀嚎，有时鞭子故意扫到私处，他下意识地并拢双腿，马上会挨更重的一下。</p><p>“你真的是婊子啊，这么快找新对象了吗？”</p><p>“我没有……”</p><p>“那个英国人，今天都来问我生日给你准备什么礼物了？”他又甩下一鞭，“还有昨天，你们看上去聊得很开心，不是吗？！”</p><p>“Leslie只是朋友——我不明白——啊！”</p><p>“朋友？很快就不是了吧？你也觉得他更适合你吧，你们可以一起谈，谈什么莎士比亚，还有——”</p><p>“什么啊！我爱你啊！”Fredric已经带上了哭腔，“你看不出来吗——”</p><p>Gary停下来。一瞬间房子里只有他和Fredric的喘息声。</p><p>“他只是朋友——你才是——不然这几个月算什么？”Fredric继续喊道。</p><p>“对我是某种交往吧，我不知道对你——”</p><p>“对我也是！我以为你已经默认——这样。”</p><p>Fredric开始小声抱怨这个姿势让他喘不过气，Gary爬上床解开他被缚的双手，Fredric调整了一个让自己舒服的姿势趴下。“你想打死我吗，就因为——”</p><p>“你刚才说的话，是认真的吗？”Gary打断他的话。</p><p>“我爱你。”Fredric直视他的眼睛。“我觉得我们在交往，哪怕你有时候不太正常，比如今晚。该死，明天你去和他们说我上不了班。”这是他第一次听见Fredric说出任何不太文雅的词。</p><p>“行啊，我告诉他们昨晚太激烈，你需要卧床休息。”</p><p>“没有发生这种事情！”</p><p>“马上就有了。”Gary一把把Fredric翻过来，不顾他伤处碰到床单时的尖叫，示意他咬住那条刚抽过他屁股的鞭子，“好好叼着它，我的小马驹。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>